


Among Us

by red_sus



Series: Fandoms Play Among Us [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, anyway hope you enjoy, no one listens to L, small spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_sus/pseuds/red_sus
Summary: Light:aizawa was dead in navigationMisa:it wasn’t light, i never left him!Light:yeah you should really do your tasksMatsuda:misa misa you can follow me!L:get a hold of yourself matsudai think it’s lighthe finds the body when lights are out and has an alibi right at the startsusLight:here we go with this againMisa:noi only follow lightSoichiro:My son is not the imposter!L:keep telling yourself thatDeath Note characters play Among Us. It doesn't go too well.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Series: Fandoms Play Among Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049702
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Among Us

**Light:**

let’s play among us

**Misa:**

ok light! <3

**L:**

we’re supposed to be catching kira

**Matsuda:**

i’ll play too misa misa!

**Light:**

it’s my game

not misa’s

**Soichiro:**

We could all use a break from the kira investigation

**Aizawa:**

Yeah

**Watari:**

The chief is right

**Light:**

just play a game it’s really fun

**L:**

fine

*Everyone begins their tasks until Light reports a body while the lights are out.*

**Light:**

aizawa was dead in navigation

**Misa:**

it wasn’t light, i never left him!

**Light:**

yeah you should really do your tasks

**Matsuda:**

misa misa you can follow me!

**L:**

get a hold of yourself matsuda

i think it’s light

he finds the body when lights are out and has an alibi right at the start

Sus

**Light:**

here we go with this again

**Misa:**

no

i only follow light

**Soichiro:**

My son is not the imposter!

**L:**

keep telling yourself that

misa even has a fascination with kira, and light is sus under both being kira and imposter

it fits

**Watari:**

Ryuzaki has a point

I’m voting Light

**Matsuda:**

light would never kill aizawa!

**L:**

that’s what he wants you to believe

**Light:**

i should’ve known not to invite him

it’s not me, misa can vouch

**Soichiro:**

It can’t be my son

**L:**

fine then let him kill you all

~No one was ejected (skipped). 1 Imposter remains.~

*Everyone continues their tasks until Light calls a meeting.*

**Light:**

ryuzaki are you done with tasks

**L:**

are you?

**Light:**

well you’re following misa and i around

**L:**

so i can see when you kill

**Misa:**

do your tasks you creep!

**Matsuda:**

guys

watari is dead

i followed light and misa and ryuzaki for a while

**L:**

your killing spree ends now kira

**Light:**

i am not kira, nor am i the imposter!

**Soichiro:**

My son has an alibi twice now, is that not enough?

**Matsuda:**

but you don’t have one

sorry chief but you’re sus

**L:**

you’re all IDIOTS

~Soichiro was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*L calls a meeting*

**L:**

VOTE LIGHT

**Misa:**

no! light is innocent!

**Matsuda:**

yeah! ryuzaki sus!

~L was not The Imposter. 1 Imposter remains.~

*Light kills Matsuda for the win*

**L:**

I TOLD YOU 

NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME

HE’S KIRA TOO I KNOW IT

**Soichiro:**

Light…

**Light:**

sorry about that

**Misa:**

good job light!! <3

**Matsuda:**

misa misa you lied to me!

**L:**

…

**Misa:**

i only lied because i wanted light to win! he’s my boyfriend after all!

**Light:**

i’m your what now

**L:**

but why does no one listen to me

light is kira

**Soichiro:**

My son is not Kira!

**L:**

what happened last time you said it wasn’t your son

**Soichiro:**

…

**L:**

exactly

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading and i hope you liked it! i wrote this instead of studying and sleeping, so... oh well whatever


End file.
